The present invention relates generally to accessories for fireplaces, and more specifically to a bracket for fireplace supports. Fireplace brackets of the prior art for supports like grates, have generally included an upright with a slide thereon and the slide is locked into position by a screw or other threaded mechanism. These mechanisms generally become heavy with grease, rust, and consequently become very difficult to adjust. Similarly, the adjustment requires two hands, one to support the items on the support and the second hand to manipulate the locking mechanisms and relock it in the desired position. This may be very difficult to do if one is in the middle of cooking and thus requires additional utensils such as mittens.
Another prior art bracket includes an upright having notches thereon along a surface thereof to receive an extended dog portion of the slide to be received in the notches on the surface of the upright. This is limiting in that only the fixed number of positions and heights along the uprights are available at the positions and heights of the openings. As with the previously described bracket, the adjustment of the notched face upright bracket requires substantial tilting of the slide for adjustment and consequently may involve tipping of the item being cooked on the grate or support.
Thus there exists a need for a fireplace bracket which is readily adjustable to an infinite number of positions requiring possibly one hand to adjust with a minimum or no tilting of the support for the items being cooked.